


CLAUDE VON RIEGAN: User Guide and Manual

by Sabi (shugocharaluver)



Series: Three Houses User Guides [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Manual, Possible Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shugocharaluver/pseuds/Sabi
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of your very own CLAUDE VON RIEGAN unit! To ensure that you are able to maximise the potential of your unit, we here at Fodlan Inc. have taken the liberty to write this manual for you...





	CLAUDE VON RIEGAN: User Guide and Manual

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I got the inspiration for this uhh fic (?) after remembeing something I read long ago in another fandom. So, credits to 0ptimuspenguin for the inspiration!
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy and feel free to suggest the next character I should write for!
> 
> Disclaimer: There are certain jokes and memes used in this and nothing is meant to be taken seriously.

_Congratulations_! You are now the proud owner of your very own CLAUDE VON RIEGAN unit! To ensure that you are able to maximise the potential of your unit, we here at Fodlan Inc. have taken the liberty to write this manual for you.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Claude Von Riegan

Place of Manufacture: Kingdom of Almyra

Height: 175cm

Weight: N/A (“Can’t have you learning all of my secrets~”)

Length: Fear the deer indeed.

**Your CLAUDE VON RIEGAN unit comes with the following:**

One (1) Officer’s Academy uniform

One (1) Golden cloak

One (1) Earring

Five (5) Mild stomach poisons (You can never be too prepared)

One (1) Archery set (includes bow and arrow. Not childproofed)

Two (2) ‘Fear the Deer’ bandanas

**Programming:**

Your CLAUDE VON RIEGAN unit comes equipped with the following traits:

Schemer: With a quick wit and the guts to pull it off, your unit is a cunning strategist and will not be against using dirty tactics if it helps him achieve his goal. Caution - In this mode, he might even scheme against you if the need arises, so watch out for laxatives!

Memer: Need something or someone goofy to cheer you up? Easy! Just give your CLAUDE VON REIGAN unit his bandanas, bring in a HILDA VALENTINE GONERIL unit and watch as the two cause havoc and chaos on everything within a 200-meter radius.

Boyfriend: As a unit of many secrets, this mode is locked when you first receive him. It is only after many fights together, secrets shared and reuniting the world is achieved that this unit will reveal his heart to you. (Disclaimer: Such scenarios may only be acted out in the comfort of your own home and Fodlan Inc. is not responsible for any actual wars or conflicts that may arise from someone who is thirsty enough for Claude to attempt this.)

**Removal of your CLAUDE VON REIGAN unit from packaging:**

Your unit is _generally_ an easygoing one, and is likely to greet you warmly. However, he is difficult to boot up at first. Enclosed here are some of the methods that have been researched and identified to be effective in waking up your unit:

1\. Lift up both your hands on the sides of your head, and yell “FEAR THE DEER!!” as loudly as you can. This will prompt your unit to start up and copy your actions. However, this will activate his ‘Memer’ mode, prompting the chaos as explained in the ‘Programming’ section.

2\. Attack fellow Golden Deer units in front of him. Be warned that this will make your unit aggressive and he _will_ attack back for going after his friends.

3\. Cook up a grand meal, especially those that use strong seasoning. A grand lover of feasts, your unit will jolt awake and run to the dinner table, feasting on every dish in sight.

**Reprogramming:**

_Easygoing (default) _

_Cunning (default)_

_Silly (default)_

_Leader_

_Angry_

_ Loving (locked)_

Your unit comes with _Easygoing_, _Cunning_ and _Silly_ modes as his default modes. He will make an effort to talk to and befriend as many units as he can. He takes to being the moodmaker and life of the party, and is charismatic enough to get most of the serious units to join in the fun as well. His more cunning side appears during mock battles and such, often using the element of surprise to catch his foes unawares.

The _Leader_ mode, which can easily be unlocked by presenting him with a serious situation. He makes use of his cunning mode alongside this one to command his troops, appearing fearless and resolute as he takes charge to lead all his units to victory. He may appear more solemn in this mode, and it will depend on the other units to cheer him back up.

_Angry_ mode is only unlocked when those he cares for are in danger. He will do anything to protect them, and might even snap if something bad happens to them right in front of him. It is not recommended for you to unlock this mode, as an angry CLAUDE VON RIEGAN is not a pleasant one (no matter how hot you might find him).

_Loving_ mode is locked as mentioned earlier, because this unit has a lot of secrets he would like to keep and thus, will take time to warm up to you. If you manage to establish a relationship, he will be very sweet and caring towards his object of affection. Keep in mind to not confuse _Loving_ mode with _Silly_ mode, which might have him flirting with you to tease you.

**Relationships with other units:**

HILDA VALENTINE GONERIL: His sister from another mister. Despite their differences, she is the first one your unit will go to when he needs a friend to hang with. A romantic relationship is possible between them, if any are curious. 

LORENZ HELLMAN GLOUCESTER: Slight antagonistic vibes between the two of them, though mostly coming from the LORENZ HELLMAN GLOUCESTER unit. They will still be able to act together when the need arises. A romantic relationship is unlikely to form here, but a strong trusting relationship can be formed if given the time to.

LYSITHEA VON ORDELIA: Your unit views her as a dependable ally, and will rely on her smarts when needed. However, he spends most of his time with her teasing her about being younger, which annoys the LYSITHEA VON ORDELIA unit greatly. He normally keeps her pacified and happy with sweets.

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q: My unit looks slightly more mature and...possibly hotter? Compared to his picture on the packaging.

A: You were most likely sent the POST-TIMESKIP CLAUDE VON RIEGAN unit. Feel free to send him back and receive the CLAUDE VON RIEGAN unit you ordered, unless you prefer this version of him.

Q: My unit will not stop adding stomach poison to the food! What do I do?

A: Someone’s been challenging him too much, and it’s caused his ‘Schemer’ programming to be locked on. Get a HILDA VALENTINE GONERIL unit to slap him out of it. (Yes, slap not snap)

Q: My unit will not stop screaming ‘FEAR THE DEER’. Save my sanity.

A: Unfortunately, there is no saving you. Fear the deer has spread throughout your unit and his friends and has now spread to you. The best choice here is to embrace it.

**End Notes:**

With enough love, patience and tolerance for stomach aches, your CLAUDE VON RIEGAN will be a great companion! He comes with a life-long warranty, and will be able to prank you for the rest of your life. We hope you enjoy your unit!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! Again, feel free to comment and suggest the next character I should write one of these for! I plan to do almost all at some point so you'll probably see your fav here soon enough :)


End file.
